Durch dick und dünn
by Der Nachbar
Summary: Plankton hat mal wieder einen fiesen Plan ausgeklügelt und Spongebob braucht diesmal viel hilfe. R
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob : Durch dick und dünn

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen und alle Meeresbewohner waren spazieren. Die Leute guckten Fernseher.

Spongebob wachte auf. "Ich bin bereit!", schrie er laut.

Spongebob ging in die Krosse Krabbe und hat Bürger gebraten.

Plankton kam mit einer sehr auffälligen Verkleidung an.

Plankton sagte: "Zwei Krabbenbürger, bitte!"

Doch Mr. Krabs hatte sein Plan durchschaut und er sagte: "Hau ab du Halunke!"

Mit diesen Worten klebte er ihn auf einen Teller und schmiss ihn, wie ein Frisbee, zurück in den Abfalleimer.

Planktons neuer Plan bestand dadraus eine Armee aus den Feinden von:

Danny Phanton

Jimmy Neutron, Max und Karl

Spongebob und Patrick

Timmy Turner und helfenden Elfen

zumachen. Ein perfekter Plan mit:

Graziella Wunderschön (Jimmy Neutron)

Den Geistern (Danny Phanton)

Vicky und Mr. Crocker (Timmy Turner und den helfenden Elfen)

und mit Plankton höchstpersönlich (Spongebob und Patrick)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Spongebob hörte diesen Plan, aber mit und deswegen rief er die anderen einfach an.

Diesen bösen trieben schon ihr unwesen.

Spongebob sagte: "Ich brauche eine Person die weise ist und viel Lebenserfahrung hat... überleg..."

Da kam ihm der rettende Einfall: "PATRICK!"

Alle kamen und fragten:"Was ist los?"

"Unsere Erzfeinde haben einen Plan. Sie wollen uns vernichten. Ich sag euch eins

Danny Phanton du besiegst die Geister

Timmy Cosmo und Wanda besiegt Graziella Wunderschön

Jimmy Neutron, Max und Karl besiegt Crocker und Vicky

Patrick und ich nehmen uns Plankton vor!"

Und damit beginnt das Abenteuer!

Danny Phanton begann mit dem wohl größtem Abenteur seines Lebens!

Er musste 15 Geister besiegen, jedoch kriegte er nicht alle Geister platt und die Helden hatten keine Chance!

Als Danny gegen die 15 Geister kämpfte besiegte er nur einen. Er war zu schwach alle 15 Geister zu besiegen, also kam Cosmo und half ihm Skulker zu besiegn, indem sie einen riesigen Gerichtshammer zauberte und ihn mit voller Wucht auf Skulker warf.

Doch was sollte er tun? Skulker hatte einen Lebenselexir das das sich immer wieder von selber auffüllte.

Zu allem übel kam auch noch der Kistengeist und jetzt waren es wieder 15 Geister.

Es gab nur noch 2 Leute die Danny helfen konnten: Max und Karl. Sie müssen aber eine Erfindung von Jimmy mitbringen.

Er flog zu ihnen, doch die einzige Erfindung die da war, war der Verkleinerungsstrahl der auch nocht kaputt war.

"Max, Karl wo seid ihr?", rief Danny. Max und Karl waren jedoch nicht da, denn sie hatten Angst vor den Geistern und sind abgehauen.

Danny nahm den Verkleinerungsstrahl und probierte ihn noch einmal aus. Was für ein Wunder er funktionierte! Aber leider nur beim Kistengeist. Dadurch war er den Kistengeist los!

An einem anderen Ort zur gleichen Zeit wurde Jimmy Neutron entführt und brauchte Hilfe. Jimmy saß in der Klemme und die einzigen die ihm noch helfen konnten waren Max und Karl.

Timmy wurde ebenfalls entführt, aber ihm half das FBI und so konnte er Danny helfen. Jimmy aber kriegte keine Hilfe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seht beim nächsten Kapitel wie Jimmy befreit wird!

LG, Der Nachber

Übrigens ich würde mich über ein review freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bevor ihr diese geschichte liest. Ich würd mich auf Reviews freuen

da sind sehr viele fehler drinnen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWas sollte Jimmy nur tun niemand half einfach niemand.Es gab nur eine lösung er musste wegkommen ohne Hilfe.

Jimmy hat es probiert etwas zu erfinden aber er brauchte um einen Teleporter zu bauen:

einen Stein

10 g Sand

und einen Kristall

Aber wo her soll Jimmy einen Kristall herbekommen?

Jimmy denkt nach und ruft :´´Gedankenblitz´´.Der Wachmann hat einen Ehrring.

-II-(Jimmy) hat den Wachmann ausgetrixt in dem er währen der Wachmann weggeguckt hat den

Ring genommen und hat sich Teleportiert.Er landete bei Danny.

Danny erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte sehr schnell.

Jimmy kam auf eine idee wenn Danny Skulker ablenken würde ,könnte ich das Elexier nehmen und es weg Teleportieren.

Und so geschah es auch.

Bei Timmy wurde jetzt Graziella Wunderschön festgenommen.Also ging er

zu Spongebob.Spongebob,Patrick und Timmy brauchten einen Code.

Da stand wenn du alle gegner besiegt hast kriegst du den Code.Es sind 5 Buschstaben.

Spongebob sagt:´´Ich glaube nach dem wir jeden gegner besiegt haben

finden wir einen Buchstaben.Also Timmy während du gegen Graziella gekämpft hast ,hast einen Buchstaben gesehen?´´

Timmy antwortet:´´Nein ,nein hmmmmm?Doch!Ich habe´ein Go gesehen.Patrick daraufhin:´´Da kommen wir der Sache ein bischen näher.

Danny sieht ein L aber er fragt sich was das soll.

Wozu ein L.

Das hat keinen sinn. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwürd mich au reviews freuen


End file.
